Cold
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: House apologizes to Cuddy in a very special way. Takes place during season 7. Huddy. Please read and review.
1. Cold

**Cold**

 **Author's Note: A new idea that came to me while I was listening to music. The song used is Cold by a band called Crossfade. I do not own the song or House. Just an idea that I had and have no idea where it's going to lead. If you want an update, I will update.**

House was sitting outside of his ex-girlfriend's house considering what to do. He nearly turned away and thought of taking a whole bottle of Vicodin. Dr. Nolan would expect him just to walk up and apologize to Cuddy but he needed more; he needed her. He went home real quick, picked up a guitar, went back to Cuddy's house and started playing.

 _"Looking back at me I see that_

 _I never really got it right_  
 _I never stopped to think of you,_  
 _I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win_  
 _You are the antidote that gets me by,_  
 _Something strong like a drug that gets me high"_

He sang and watched as Cuddy went to the window and looked out. It wasn't enoug. He needed her full attention.

 _"What I really meant to say_  
 _Is I'm sorry for the way I am_  
 _I never meant to be so cold_  
 _Never meant to be so_

 _Cold to you, I'm sorry about all the lies,_  
 _Maybe in a different light,_  
 _You can see me stand on my own again_  
 _Cause now I can see_  
 _You are the antidote that got me by,_  
 _Something strong like a drug that got me high"_

Now she was listening. At first, she frowned which nearly sent House into a major panic attack. He began feeling like everything was closing in but then Cuddy smiled and came outside. House began to relax and continued to sing.

 _"What I really meant to say_

 _Is I'm sorry for the way I am_  
 _I never meant to be so cold_  
 _Never meant to be so cold_

 _I never meant to be, so cold_

 _I never really wanted you to see_  
 _The screwed-up side of me_  
 _That I keep locked inside of me so deep,_  
 _It always seems to get to me_  
 _I never really wanted you to go_  
 _So many things you should have known_  
 _I guess for me there's just no hope;_  
 _I never meant to be so cold"_

House sang. He would have finished the whole song if Cuddy hadn't interrupted with a kiss on his lips.

"I forgive you." Cuddy whispered.

"Okay," House said.

"No more Vicodin."

"Okay."

House smiled slightly. She forgave him!

 **Author's Note: Ready for reviews! Thanks for reading and have a great day or night! 8D!**


	2. Detoxing

**Chapter Two: Detoxing:**

 **Author's Note: I'm back finally! Please read and review. I don't own House or the characters. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

House hoped he wasn't hallucinating. He had hallucinated Cuddy before. Why would this be any different? Yet, it was different, but he didn't know. He couldn't know. Cuddy and him were up the entire night. There was just no way House could sleep through this pain.

He gave up going all the way to the bathroom to vomit and just vomited into a bed pan he kept for just in case. Cuddy sat beside him and began massaging his leg. It was like taking one drop of water away from a gallon. He was sweeting yet cold.

Cuddy turned on the television and put on late night basketball trying to do something- anything to distract House away from the pain. Cuddy talked about how Racheal was excited for a trip to the zoo next week.

"I'll come if you want." House barely got out.

Cuddy knew Racheal would love going to the zoo with House. Cuddy actually wanted him to come. Yet, she couldn't ask him to walk around with her and her daughter all day with only aspirin for the pain.

"I'll be fine. I want to be with you."

"I want you to come but-"

"I know what you mean, but as I said I'll be fine."

"Okay, you can come. Maybe next time when they have a monster truck rally, we'll all go to that as well."

"You know how I think, woman."

Cuddy kissed his lips and it felt nice. He missed Cuddy bad.

"Do you think I should apologize to Dr. Nolan?"

"Who are you and what have you done to House?"

"A shape changing alien."

Cuddy laughed and House barely managed a smile. He was glad to be back. He hoped Cuddy was too.

 **Author's Note: What would their trip to the zoo be like? Review to see what's coming. And thanks for reading. Please no flames!**


	3. Making Cupcakes

**Chapter Three: Making Cupcakes**

 **Author's Note: Look who's back for more! Sorry that it took like forever. Anyways enjoy! Read and review!**

The zoo was actually funner than House had imagined up to be. It was so fascinating that he forgot all about his leg and the pain. As a bonus, Racheal was having the time of her life especially at the petting zoo.

"Hows, he came right to me!" Racheal said excitedly.

"Actually, I think that's a girl." House stated smirking slightly.

" _She_ came right up to me!"

"That's better."

"Can we see the lions next?"

"Ask your mother."

"Mommy, can we see the lions?"

"I don't see why not," Cuddy replied flashing House a smile.

House showed Racheal how to take pictures with a camera and as soon as she understood what she was doing, she began taking frantic pictures of everything at the zoo.

 _Everything._

Racheal was so excited about everything that she began to run everywhere. Cuddy chased after her and House was soon left in the dust. This wasn't fun anymore. His leg began to hurt again and he felt as if he were about to vomit. He began to feel lightheaded. Next thing he heard, was Racheal yelling his name. Then nothing.

 **Author's Note: You'll never guess what's wrong with House! Never! Muahahaha! I'm so evil. As always, leave a review and it will be greatly appreciated.**


	4. Nothing

**Chapter Four: Nothing:**

 **Author's Note: Sorry if this isn't medically accurate. I'm not a doctor.**

House awoke in the hospital to Cuddy holding Racheal who was asleep. Cuddy was awake and sitting next to him.

"So syncope? Diagnosis?" House asked.

"Your team is thinking Parkinson's. They took your blood and they are coming to take an MRI any minute now." Cuddy replied.

"What about simple dehydration? I've been barely keeping fluid in since the detox."

"We'll see soon. You've obviously have been getting IV fluids."

"And if it is Parkinson's?"

"Don't worry. Racheal and I will watch you."

"Thank you."

 **(House MD. House MD.)**

House awoke to find himself in the MRI.

"Have you found anything?" House asked.

"We might if you stop talking." Taub replied.

House stayed quiet for a while.

"Look there!" Thirteen shouted.

"What did you find?" House asked. "Parkinson's?"

"Huntington's."

"Are you sure that it isn't just what you are looking for?"

"No, she's right." Foreman said.

"Great, just what I needed. A one way ticket to the Huntington's club."

"We're sorry." Taub said.

"I know you are."

 **(House MD. House MD.)**

House was awoken by Racheal.

"What you miniature she devil?" House asked.

Racheal handed him some hand picked flowers, "Mommy said you were really sick and I saw some sick people getting flowers."

"How much did she tell you?"

"She said you had something called Hunsington's and it controls your brain and body."

"It's not Hunsington's. It's called Huntington's."

"Huntington's."

"Right and your mommy is right."

"Are you going to die?"

"We're all going to die. Eventually."

"Hows?"

"What you little she devil?"

"I don't want you to die."

"I don't either."

 **Author's Note: So what did you think? Did you like it? Please no flames. Thanks for reading! 8D!**


	5. Huntington's Or Not Huntington's

**Chapter Five: Huntington's Or Not Huntington's:**

 **Author's Note: Back! Did you miss me? :P Anyways enjoy! And don't forget to review. I don't own House or its characters.**

"Good news and bad news House." Foreman began.

"Let's hear it." House replied.

"Good news or bad news first?" Taub asked.

"Let's switch it up a bit and say good news."

"You definitely don't have Huntington's. We tripled checked to make sure. That's the good news. The bad news is we believe it is a tumor. Good news about that is its operable. Bad news its extremely dangerous. If even the slightest mistake are made, then the results can be disastrous." Foreman explained.

"Let me see the MRI images." House ordered.

"Oh, I see how you thought it was Huntington's. You seem to be right- brain tumor. I know the risk already but I don't want to walk around with a tumor in my head. I believe you and Chase are competent enough. So I will do the surgery."

"You sure, House?" Cuddy asked.

"Absolutely sure. I trust Chase. I have full faith that nothing will go on."

"I hope you are right."

It was decided. The surgery would be started as fast as humanly possible. Cuddy was worried and so was Racheal. Even House was but he never showed it in the slightest or spoke a single syllable about it. Who knows what would happen next.

 **Author's Note: So... review please and I will add more. Hopefully, sooner this time. Thanks for reading! 8D! And please no flames.**


End file.
